TFP - Smokebee
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: *coughcough* Won the award for 'Least Creative Title'. A Smokescreen/Bumblebee one-shot. Bumblebee goes to his room to sulk after a fight, but Smokescreen has other ideas... WARNING! Spike/valve, a little rough and unpredictable. Transformers Prime, Primeverse. Slight mentions of another story of mine, 'TFP-Smokescreen'.


**A/N: GUYS LOOKIE. I HAVEN'T DIED YET. *wildflailing* I LIIIVVEEEE  
I'm trying to get back on here, but DeviantART is eating my soul. D: You can find me there (by the same username) if you want to talk to me! ;-;  
I've also gotten a little sappy and sweet over the time I've been on there. vuv'' So..I have a whole new range of emoticons to use! ;A;  
BUT YEAH, GUYS. NEW STORY. ...Well, not so much 'new' as 'unposted over the course of the years I've had it on my computer'. =.='  
Beware, there's more smut to come~ DX OH, YE. IT NEVER ENDS.  
And, also beware! All kinds of mood swings. A lot of OOC moments, and it just doesn't make sense overall. ^^; Maybe one day I'll fix it.  
One day. *ahem*  
I MADE YOU READ ALL THIS. WOWIE. But don't let me get in the way of reading this! GO ON AND ENJOY! XDD**

* * *

The door slammed loudly behind Bumblebee as he entered his darkened room. The newly-appointed warrior didn't think of it much, and busied himself by fiddling with a datapad he kept in his quarters. …For a moment, he thought he heard quiet pedesteps. Bumblebee looked up. …No, false alarm. Must've been someone walking past his room. He turned his gaze back to the screen in his servo…then sighed. The mech dropped the pad onto the table he took it from.  
Sinking into his berth, Bumblebee brought up a servo to rub his forehead.  
"Bad day?"  
The black and yellow Autobot's optics immediately rose, wide with surprise at the monotone words. "Smokescreen!" He hissed in accusation, using his newly recovered voice. "What are you doing here? You know what I said out there! I wanted _alone_ time!"  
"Yeah, I heard you," The other mech crossed his arms against his chest, leaning on the wall nearest to him. "But sometimes, it turns out you need company to calm you down…"  
"Not this time."  
"So sure, huh?" Smokescreen stood up straight, walking over to his fellow Autobot. "Bee, look me in the optics." Another exasperated sigh dragged from the mech, though he obeyed. "See? I'm looking at you. Happy now?" In the back of his mind, Bumblebee took note of Smokescreen's new colors. He still couldn't get used to his new blue and yellow paintjob.  
"Not yet I'm not," The mech growled. "Just listen to me. …remember that one time I asked you to frag me?"  
Bumblebee fell silent.  
A moment of tense, hesitant silence passed.  
"Yes," He replied cautiously. "What does that have to do with-"  
"I want to…to…" Smokescreen searched for words. Bumblebee deadpanned an answer.  
"You want to do that again?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"_Now!?_"  
"Yeah."  
The yellow and black mech blinked once. Twice. A servo came up to rub his forehead again, another long breath falling away from him. "That's the third time you've sighed now," Smokescreen commented. "Yeah. I know," The other mech snapped back. "Listen, Smoke, I know the last time, it was for a good cause. It gave us another ally…but what use is it now?"  
"I promised I'd do it again with you," Bumblebee gave him an incredulous look, as if daring him to give a better reason. "A-and…" Smokescreen's shoulders slumped, optics downcast. "I…I really liked that time I had with you. And I want to do it again…it was just one of those really great times, y'know? Got to know you better, let myself loose…" This time, it was the blue and yellow mech's turn to sigh—though, it was for other reasons. Smokescreen smiled at him, shaking his head. "That was great…and now you're a grump-bot," He cocked a brow at him, laughing good-naturedly.  
Bumblebee blinked, but then started to laugh as well. "I-I guess you're right…I _am_ being a bit of a grump,"  
"A _bit_? You totally just rejected the one you interfaced with!" He grinned wide, giving his comrade a playful punch. "So, what do you say?" A sudden stillness overcame the mech before him. Bumblebee swallowed hard, staring blankly at the ground. "…Uhh…To be honest, Smokescreen, I'm not really sure…" Smokescreen's face fell. Bumblebee was struck by his disappointment, unexpectedly sorry for the mech. He wanted to cheer him up again, since he seemed so excited…but what could he do? Say _yes_ to the offer?  
Bumblebee expected him to turn around and walk away miserably, making him feel even guiltier…but it never happened.  
In fact, Smokescreen lifted his optics, fixing the bot with a firm gaze. "You'd be surprised by how much you'll miss," Was all he said. Then he grabbed the black and yellow mech by the arm, trying to drag him out the door.  
"H-Hey!" Bumblebee protested, optics flying wide open as he struggled. "I don't want-!" "SHH! You'll alert everyone in the base!" Bumblebee fell silent, still breathing hard from the shock. It only took him a few seconds to snatch his servo away and stagger backwards. "What's happened to you, Smokescreen?" He whispered, staring at him in what could have been horror. "What happened to the mech I used to know?"  
Smokescreen didn't respond for a moment, seemingly staring at nothing. His gaze at last focused on the other mech again, optics hard. "Knock Out happened," He growled. Before Bumblebee could realize what had happened, Smokescreen marched up to him and shoved him back into a wall. Hard. "Ahh!"  
The mech's servo shot up to clutch the back of his head, impact still throbbing in his helm. He groaned weakly in pain, but then something warm pressed him into the wall.  
Bumblebee was left to stare up at Smokescreen, dazed, as the blue and yellow mech's servos planted on the wall on either sides of him, trapping him…the shorter jolted as he regained his senses, optics widening with fear as he saw the fierce lust in Smokescreen's. The mech didn't stop there, driving him further into the wall, thrusting his hips once or twice. A surprised, fearful whine tore from Bumblebee, forcing him to try and struggle. He wasn't given much time to move before a warm mouth found his. Lips pressed against his own, followed by a hot, wet glossa pleading entry. The other mech could only whimper and press his lips together, refusing him.  
Frustrated, the blue and yellow Autobot's servo drifted up to Bumblebee's doorwing. He gave it a quick, hard pinch.  
It was more than enough to make the mech gasp in surprise and pain—and his mouth opened just enough for Smokescreen to ram his glossa in. Satisfied, he began working deeper into the smaller mech, desperate…

And he stumbled back.

Smokescreen stared, optics wide, at what he had just done. He could only stare in dismay at Bumblebee, cowered in the corner he pinned him into. Stared as he collapsed, sliding down the wall. Stared as he began trembling uncontrollably, mouth and optics open wide. Unable to look, Smokescreen turned his gaze away. But the young mech lying there in the corner never left. The mech let out a weak moan, voice audibly shaking.  
Unable to take it anymore, the blue and yellow Autobot staggered back, turning around and running. He almost crashed into the door in the process. A servo lifted to enter the passcode to leave, but he paused. How could he? Nervous, he glanced back at Bumblebee sprawled against the wall. He couldn't stay here…but how could he go back out there again? A whine of distress fell from him, tight in his throat. Before he even realized he'd lifted a pede, he found himself in the opposite corner of Bumblebee's room. Blinking once or twice in surprise, he tapped the wall to make sure he was really here. He waited.  
And he curled up in the corner.  
He needed some time to think.  
Let's see, what did Knockout do to comfort me the first time he did it to me? …Really, nothing. Okay, scratch that. So…the second time? Nothing still. Third time? …actually, he had given him more interfacing…  
Would that work here?  
The bot glanced over his shoulder at Bumblebee painfully reposition himself against the wall, to get more comfortable. He wouldn't stop shaking, though.  
Smokescreen sighed, dismissing the idea. How does one fix rape with more rape? …That's still what worked for him, though. Putting a servo on the wall to steady himself, he rose to his pedes. If Bumblebee knew Smokescreen was drawing near again, he didn't show any sign of it. Feeling guilty again, the blue and yellow mech let a soft sigh escape him as he kneeled next to him. "Bee," He whispered, bringing up a servo to shake him gently. "Bee, I'm-"  
"Why did you do that?" The response came as a breathless gasp. "Why in the _Pits_ did you do that?" The betrayal and fear that spilt from his optics stabbed Smokescreen to the spark with remorse. The words felt bitter on his glossa as he answered. "I…I don't know." For a moment, he couldn't look his teammate in the optics, caught in a flurry of his own emotions.  
The yellow and black Autobot groaned, shifting into a more comfortable position against the wall. He glanced over at Smokescreen again, suddenly murmuring, "Well?"  
Caught by surprise, the mech snapped his helm back up. "Wh-what…?"  
"Aren't you going to frag me now?" Bumblebee deadpanned, incredulous.  
"…uh…."  
"Just get on with it!"

Swallowing his shock, Smokescreen began stretching out a servo—stopped by a grim flashback of Knockout giving him a harsh spiking, fear and agony spilling from his own being.. The Autobot paused, grief in his optics as he thought about the young mech before him. He didn't want him to turn into the monster he was. Didn't want him to suffer. Didn't want…  
Bumblebee's servo came up to touch Smokescreen's cheek, his fingers light on his faceplates. Bumblebee almost pulled away in surprise at the burning warmth of his metal, but refused. He wasn't going to leave Smokescreen's side, as distressed as the mech was. Bumblebee gazed at the mech, taking in his strained features. He…he shouldn't have been this much agony over him going into shock for a moment. Shouldn't have felt this guilty over something he himself had chosen to do… Now it was the black and yellow mech's turn to feel sorry.  
Though the hesitation was obvious in his movements, Bumblebee leaned forward and let their mouths interlace.  
Smokescreen's response was surprising.  
The mech that once seemed terrified of the thought pushed deeper into him, relishing the attention, suddenly desperate. A strong servo came up around Bumblebee's helm, letting them enter deeper…  
Another servo grasped the mech's lower back. As soon as his fingers met the dorsal plating, he began caressing him, slowly pulling him closer. The second their stomachs touched, Smokescreen leant forward. The black and yellow mech stiffened, refusing to back up for a moment. He pulled away, mumbling sleepily, "Sm-Smo…" He couldn't finish. The Autobot's words were lost in groans of pleasure as the other let his servos bury into metal, digging deeper to caress protoform. He grunted in surprise, as, once again, Smokescreen eased him back against the wall. Cold metal pressed up against the mech's doorwings, forcing Bumblebee to arch his back. It hadn't been 2 kliks since he did so than the former Elite guardsmen drove him back down, swallowing the submissive in hungry kisses. Servos almost having a mind of their own now, they traveled lower, an unquenchable thirst somehow conveyed in his very movements. Suddenly feeling like he was swept into another's body, Bumblebee nervously whisked his servo over Smokescreen's chest, fingertips trailing as he began to drag downward. He rested his helm back against the wall as the other mech responded by grabbing his thighs. When Bee finally reached the lower reaches of Smokescreen's abdominal plates, the bot had already wrapped the yellow and black's legs partially around his waist.  
"Bee."  
Bumblebee's gaze flicked up when he heard his name, lightly surprised by the huskiness in the mech's voice. He stilled as gently-lidded optics idled over his feature, noticing that, even now, they managed to look alert. Smokescreen's optics weren't like any of the others'—Somehow, his gaze looked focused, no matter the situation. He could always make it seem like he was _really_ looking, unlike the rest of the Autobots.  
Abruptly snatching him out of his thoughts, the other mech frantically fumbled to find Bumblebee's servo. Once he had hold of it, his fingers clutched around it and began tugging. Blindly letting himself be led, he just watched as Smokescreen brought it lower on his body.  
At first, the yellow and black mech was confused. The darkness was too much, so he couldn't really see anything in detail.  
But then his fingertips brushed a warm slit.  
Crying out in surprise, the yellow and black mech hastily drew back his servo. He began stammering in shock, just gaping as the other shushed him loudly.  
"Relax, Bee," He murmured when he saw the shorter had calmed some. "You didn't have to do that.." Smokescreen tried again to pull Bumblebee's servo down, and this time, he met with less resistance. Giving a pleasured hiss as he felt relatively cool fingers meet his erected spike, the blue and yellow mech pressed his forehead to Bumblebee's.  
The smaller Autobot was uncharacteristically fearful, for some reason worried that he'd make some mistake somewhere and get his head chewed off by Smokescreen. He didn't know why the larger mech seemed so intimidating, why it was so unnerving to be pressed up against the wall and touching the hot spike before him.  
Smokescreen rolled forward a little, just enough to give encouragement to the shorter mech. He didn't know why it was so much better to be touched by an inexperienced mech. Someone who didn't know what he was doing. Bumblebee's uncertainty was obvious in his every move, but somehow…it made Smokescreen more self-conscious. So much more self-conscious, seemingly snapping him out of some kind of daze. It made him deliciously aware of cool fingers _on_ him, caressing and tugging the most intimate part of his body. He was bared, he was open and embarrassed.  
And scrap, it was the most gratifying feeling in the world.

* * *

The door slammed loudly behind Bumblebee as he entered his darkened room. The newly-appointed warrior didn't think of it much, and busied himself by fiddling with a datapad he kept in his quarters. …For a moment, he thought he heard quiet pedesteps. Bumblebee looked up. …No, false alarm. Must've been someone walking past his room. He turned his gaze back to the screen in his servo…then sighed. The mech dropped the pad onto the table he took it from.  
Sinking into his berth, Bumblebee brought up a servo to rub his forehead.  
"Bad day?"  
The black and yellow Autobot's optics immediately rose, wide with surprise at the monotone words. "Smokescreen!" He hissed in accusation, using his newly recovered voice. "What are you doing here? You know what I said out there! I wanted _alone_ time!"  
"Yeah, I heard you," The other mech crossed his arms against his chest, leaning on the wall nearest to him. "But sometimes, it turns out you need company to calm you down…"  
"Not this time."  
"So sure, huh?" Smokescreen stood up straight, walking over to his fellow Autobot. "Bee, look me in the optics." Another exasperated sigh dragged from the mech, though he obeyed. "See? I'm looking at you. Happy now?" In the back of his mind, Bumblebee took note of Smokescreen's new colors. He still couldn't get used to his new blue and yellow paintjob.  
"Not yet I'm not," The mech growled. "Just listen to me. …remember that one time I asked you to frag me?"  
Bumblebee fell silent.  
A moment of tense, hesitant silence passed.  
"Yes," He replied cautiously. "What does that have to do with-"  
"I want to…to…" Smokescreen searched for words. Bumblebee deadpanned an answer.  
"You want to do that again?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"_Now!?_"  
"Yeah."  
The yellow and black mech blinked once. Twice. A servo came up to rub his forehead again, another long breath falling away from him. "That's the third time you've sighed now," Smokescreen commented. "Yeah. I know," The other mech snapped back. "Listen, Smoke, I know the last time, it was for a good cause. It gave us another ally…but what use is it now?"  
"I promised I'd do it again with you," Bumblebee gave him an incredulous look, as if daring him to give a better reason. "A-and…" Smokescreen's shoulders slumped, optics downcast. "I…I really liked that time I had with you. And I want to do it again…it was just one of those really great times, y'know? Got to know you better, let myself loose…" This time, it was the blue and yellow mech's turn to sigh—though, it was for other reasons. Smokescreen smiled at him, shaking his head. "That was great…and now you're a grump-bot," He cocked a brow at him, laughing good-naturedly.  
Bumblebee blinked, but then started to laugh as well. "I-I guess you're right…I _am_ being a bit of a grump,"  
"A _bit_? You totally just rejected the one you interfaced with!" He grinned wide, giving his comrade a playful punch. "So, what do you say?" A sudden stillness overcame the mech before him. Bumblebee swallowed hard, staring blankly at the ground. "…Uhh…To be honest, Smokescreen, I'm not really sure…" Smokescreen's face fell. Bumblebee was struck by his disappointment, unexpectedly sorry for the mech. He wanted to cheer him up again, since he seemed so excited…but what could he do? Say _yes_ to the offer?  
Bumblebee expected him to turn around and walk away miserably, making him feel even guiltier…but it never happened.  
In fact, Smokescreen lifted his optics, fixing the bot with a firm gaze. "You'd be surprised by how much you'll miss," Was all he said. Then he grabbed the black and yellow mech by the arm, trying to drag him out the door.  
"H-Hey!" Bumblebee protested, optics flying wide open as he struggled. "I don't want-!" "SHH! You'll alert everyone in the base!" Bumblebee fell silent, still breathing hard from the shock. It only took him a few seconds to snatch his servo away and stagger backwards. "What's happened to you, Smokescreen?" He whispered, staring at him in what could have been horror. "What happened to the mech I used to know?"  
Smokescreen didn't respond for a moment, seemingly staring at nothing. His gaze at last focused on the other mech again, optics hard. "Knock Out happened," He growled. Before Bumblebee could realize what had happened, Smokescreen marched up to him and shoved him back into a wall. Hard. "Ahh!"  
The mech's servo shot up to clutch the back of his head, impact still throbbing in his helm. He groaned weakly in pain, but then something warm pressed him into the wall.  
Bumblebee was left to stare up at Smokescreen, dazed, as the blue and yellow mech's servos planted on the wall on either sides of him, trapping him…the shorter jolted as he regained his senses, optics widening with fear as he saw the fierce lust in Smokescreen's. The mech didn't stop there, driving him further into the wall, thrusting his hips once or twice. A surprised, fearful whine tore from Bumblebee, forcing him to try and struggle. He wasn't given much time to move before a warm mouth found his. Lips pressed against his own, followed by a hot, wet glossa pleading entry. The other mech could only whimper and press his lips together, refusing him.  
Frustrated, the blue and yellow Autobot's servo drifted up to Bumblebee's doorwing. He gave it a quick, hard pinch.  
It was more than enough to make the mech gasp in surprise and pain—and his mouth opened just enough for Smokescreen to ram his glossa in. Satisfied, he began working deeper into the smaller mech, desperate…

And he stumbled back.

Smokescreen stared, optics wide, at what he had just done. He could only stare in dismay at Bumblebee, cowered in the corner he pinned him into. Stared as he collapsed, sliding down the wall. Stared as he began trembling uncontrollably, mouth and optics open wide. Unable to look, Smokescreen turned his gaze away. But the young mech lying there in the corner never left. The mech let out a weak moan, voice audibly shaking.  
Unable to take it anymore, the blue and yellow Autobot staggered back, turning around and running. He almost crashed into the door in the process. A servo lifted to enter the passcode to leave, but he paused. How could he? Nervous, he glanced back at Bumblebee sprawled against the wall. He couldn't stay here…but how could he go back out there again? A whine of distress fell from him, tight in his throat. Before he even realized he'd lifted a pede, he found himself in the opposite corner of Bumblebee's room. Blinking once or twice in surprise, he tapped the wall to make sure he was really here. He waited.  
And he curled up in the corner.  
He needed some time to think.  
Let's see, what did Knockout do to comfort me the first time he did it to me? …Really, nothing. Okay, scratch that. So…the second time? Nothing still. Third time? …actually, he had given him more interfacing…  
Would that work here?  
The bot glanced over his shoulder at Bumblebee painfully reposition himself against the wall, to get more comfortable. He wouldn't stop shaking, though.  
Smokescreen sighed, dismissing the idea. How does one fix rape with more rape? …That's still what worked for him, though. Putting a servo on the wall to steady himself, he rose to his pedes. If Bumblebee knew Smokescreen was drawing near again, he didn't show any sign of it. Feeling guilty again, the blue and yellow mech let a soft sigh escape him as he kneeled next to him. "Bee," He whispered, bringing up a servo to shake him gently. "Bee, I'm-"  
"Why did you do that?" The response came as a breathless gasp. "Why in the _Pits_ did you do that?" The betrayal and fear that spilt from his optics stabbed Smokescreen to the spark with remorse. The words felt bitter on his glossa as he answered. "I…I don't know." For a moment, he couldn't look his teammate in the optics, caught in a flurry of his own emotions.  
The yellow and black Autobot groaned, shifting into a more comfortable position against the wall. He glanced over at Smokescreen again, suddenly murmuring, "Well?"  
Caught by surprise, the mech snapped his helm back up. "Wh-what…?"  
"Aren't you going to frag me now?" Bumblebee deadpanned, incredulous.  
"…uh…."  
"Just get on with it!"

Swallowing his shock, Smokescreen began stretching out a servo—stopped by a grim flashback of Knockout giving him a harsh spiking, fear and agony spilling from his own being.. The Autobot paused, grief in his optics as he thought about the young mech before him. He didn't want him to turn into the monster he was. Didn't want him to suffer. Didn't want…  
Bumblebee's servo came up to touch Smokescreen's cheek, his fingers light on his faceplates. Bumblebee almost pulled away in surprise at the burning warmth of his metal, but refused. He wasn't going to leave Smokescreen's side, as distressed as the mech was. Bumblebee gazed at the mech, taking in his strained features. He…he shouldn't have been this much agony over him going into shock for a moment. Shouldn't have felt this guilty over something he himself had chosen to do… Now it was the black and yellow mech's turn to feel sorry.  
Though the hesitation was obvious in his movements, Bumblebee leaned forward and let their mouths interlace.  
Smokescreen's response was surprising.  
The mech that once seemed terrified of the thought pushed deeper into him, relishing the attention, suddenly desperate. A strong servo came up around Bumblebee's helm, letting them enter deeper…  
Another servo grasped the mech's lower back. As soon as his fingers met the dorsal plating, he began caressing him, slowly pulling him closer. The second their stomachs touched, Smokescreen leant forward. The black and yellow mech stiffened, refusing to back up for a moment. He pulled away, mumbling sleepily, "Sm-Smo…" He couldn't finish. The Autobot's words were lost in groans of pleasure as the other let his servos bury into metal, digging deeper to caress protoform. He grunted in surprise, as, once again, Smokescreen eased him back against the wall. Cold metal pressed up against the mech's doorwings, forcing Bumblebee to arch his back. It hadn't been 2 kliks since he did so than the former Elite guardsmen drove him back down, swallowing the submissive in hungry kisses. Servos almost having a mind of their own now, they traveled lower, an unquenchable thirst somehow conveyed in his very movements. Suddenly feeling like he was swept into another's body, Bumblebee nervously whisked his servo over Smokescreen's chest, fingertips trailing as he began to drag downward. He rested his helm back against the wall as the other mech responded by grabbing his thighs. When Bee finally reached the lower reaches of Smokescreen's abdominal plates, the bot had already wrapped the yellow and black's legs partially around his waist.  
"Bee."  
Bumblebee's gaze flicked up when he heard his name, lightly surprised by the huskiness in the mech's voice. He stilled as gently-lidded optics idled over his feature, noticing that, even now, they managed to look alert. Smokescreen's optics weren't like any of the others'—Somehow, his gaze looked focused, no matter the situation. He could always make it seem like he was _really_ looking, unlike the rest of the Autobots.  
Abruptly snatching him out of his thoughts, the other mech frantically fumbled to find Bumblebee's servo. Once he had hold of it, his fingers clutched around it and began tugging. Blindly letting himself be led, he just watched as Smokescreen brought it lower on his body.  
At first, the yellow and black mech was confused. The darkness was too much, so he couldn't really see anything in detail.  
But then his fingertips brushed a warm slit.  
Crying out in surprise, the yellow and black mech hastily drew back his servo. He began stammering in shock, just gaping as the other shushed him loudly.  
"Relax, Bee," He murmured when he saw the shorter had calmed some. "You didn't have to do that.." Smokescreen tried again to pull Bumblebee's servo down, and this time, he met with less resistance. Giving a pleasured hiss as he felt relatively cool fingers meet his erected spike, the blue and yellow mech pressed his forehead to Bumblebee's.  
The smaller Autobot was uncharacteristically fearful, for some reason worried that he'd make some mistake somewhere and get his head chewed off by Smokescreen. He didn't know why the larger mech seemed so intimidating, why it was so unnerving to be pressed up against the wall and touching the hot spike before him.  
Smokescreen rolled forward a little, just enough to give encouragement to the shorter mech. He didn't know why it was so much better to be touched by an inexperienced mech. Someone who didn't know what he was doing. Bumblebee's uncertainty was obvious in his every move, but somehow…it made Smokescreen more self-conscious. So much more self-conscious, seemingly snapping him out of some kind of daze. It made him deliciously aware of cool fingers _on_ him, caressing and tugging the most intimate part of his body. He was bared, he was open and embarrassed.  
And scrap, it was the most gratifying feeling in the world.

* * *

**A/N: THIS NEW FANFICTION THING IS CONFUSING. XDD I think there are some glitches somewhere, but I dunno how it all works, so...I'll leave it as it is~ w;''  
Also, in my headworld, Smokie loves to be embarrassed. Some creepy fangirl fetish. HELP, I'M DOOMED TO BE SUED. X'DD  
And the entire story was seriously just going to be a one-shot, but the initial image in my head grew, and...well, I needed a sign that I was still here.  
Also, the story was unfinished.  
But, uh..I hope this is good enough a comeback from the longest unintentional hiatus in the world! ; . ;  
****MADE YOU READ AGAIN. AHHHHH**


End file.
